Aprender la lección
by Cris Snape
Summary: Los gemelos Weasley están muy aburridos y necesitan molestar a alguien para sentirse felices. ¿Quién será su desafortunada víctima? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrán sus acciones? Escrito para el Amigo Invisible Veraniego del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Alesz.


**APRENDER LA LECCIÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el __**"Amigo Invisible 2.014"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**I**

_**Cuando el diablo se aburre, mata moscas con el rabo**_

Fred está acostado en su cama, arrojando hacia arriba una pequeña pelota de goma que birló de la colección que su padre guarda en el cobertizo de casa. Lleva un buen rato aburrido, pensando en qué hacer para acabar con esa horrible sensación. Mira a su derecha y descubre a George sentado junto a la chimenea y con un trozo de pergamino entre las manos.

—¡Ey, Feorge! ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy intentando averiguar qué falló en los nuevos productos que ideamos el otro día.

—Pues yo no recuerdo que fallara nada. En realidad, encuentro que los resultados fueron muy satisfactorios y divertidos —Fred se incorpora, esperando poder iniciar una fructífera conversación con su hermano gemelo—. Aún me da la risa al pensar en la cara de esos críos cuando vieron que tenían unas bonitas alas de mariposa.

—Ahí está el problema, Gred. Las alas no debieron ser de mariposa, si no de murciélago. De otra manera, la broma pierde toda su gracia.

Es cierto. Cuando pensaron en el tema, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían arreglárselas para que Snape cayera en su trampa. Hubiera resultado realmente hilarante ver al profesor con alas. Siempre y cuando fueran las del bicho adecuado. Fred se levanta para echar un cable y se deja caer al lado de George.

—¿Tienes alguna teoría?

—Hasta el momento ninguna. Y, francamente, comienzo a estar muy aburrido.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir.

Los gemelos Weasley suspiran al mismo tiempo e intercambian una mirada. Se conocen tan bien que no necesitan expresar con palabras cómo se sienten. Nunca ha sido necesario.

—Es extraño sentirse así, ¿no te parece? —Pregunta George.

—¿Cómo?

—Aburridos.

Fred sonríe de medio lado y asiente lentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

—En ese caso, creo que deberíamos hacer algo. Estar aburrido no me resulta agradable.

—No creo que a nadie le guste.

—A Percy seguro que sí. A lo mejor deberíamos entretenerle un rato.

Suena tentador, pero Fred no tiene ganas de molestar a su hermano. Prefiere buscar víctimas menos predecibles.

—Molestar al perfecto prefecto no supone ningún reto. Creo que deberíamos probar algo nuevo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Fred se lo piensa un instante y en sus ojos brilla la maldad que siempre precede a las grandes ideas.

—Dejemos que la suerte decida nuestro destino. Y el de nuestra próxima víctima.

* * *

**II**

_**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**_

La señora Pince se lleva un nuevo sobresalto. Hermione Granger, esa jovencita repelente y sabionda que acude a la biblioteca a diario, ha vuelto a ponerse en pie de un salto y camina en su dirección. Por un momento teme que vaya a solicitarle permiso para acceder a la Sección Prohibida, pero afortunadamente gira a su derecha y acude en pos de unos libros de consulta.

Mucho más tranquila, se dispone a retomar su propia lectura cuando los gemelos Weasley entran en escena. La vieja bibliotecaria no puede evitar que el vello se le erice. Se pone en alerta de inmediato, consciente de que esos dos van a causar problemas. Siempre lo hacen e Irma bien podría darles unos cuantos azotes en el trasero para disciplinarles, que buena falta les hace.

El hecho de que no la molesten a ella no significa que sus intenciones sean buenas. Les ve fijar sus ojos en una mesa en particular y se acomodan allí, como si hubieran decidido desde el principio que se sentarían en ese lugar y no en otro. El caso es que esa mesa es la de Hermione Granger y la señora Pince está convencida de que pronto saltarán chispas. Pues bien, mantendrá su varita preparada, sólo por si acaso.

No demasiado ajenos a las precauciones de la vieja bruja, George y Fred esperan pacientemente la llegada de su víctima. Aún no saben quién es y cada uno tiene sus preferencias. Fred prefiere alguna chica guapa con la que, tal vez, podrá acudir a Hogsmeade en la próxima visita. George quiere a un Slytherin porque recientemente ha perfeccionado el hechizo para conjurar serpientes y se muere por probarlo.

El plan era sencillo: entrar en la biblioteca y sentarse en la primera mesa ocupada que vieran. El resto, es cuestión de suerte. Esperan unos segundos en silencio, notando los ojos de Pince fijos en su nuca y sonríen ampliamente cuando descubren que esa tarde se divertirán gracias a Hermione Granger.

Por un momento, no saben qué pensar. Granger es amiga de Ron y por norma general carece por completo de sentido del humor, aunque saben que le caen simpáticos y posiblemente no se enfadará demasiado con ellos. Se miran de reojo y deciden por unanimidad que siguen adelante. El azar así lo ha decidido.

Y ahí está ella, mirándolos con sorpresa y evidentemente molesta porque sabe que su sesión de estudio bien podría darse por terminada. Los gemelos son simpáticos y divertidos, pero tienden a saltarse las normas demasiado a menudo y pueden comportarse como si fueran un auténtico grano en el culo.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —Saluda con educación mientras toma asiento. Aunque en un principio sólo fue a buscar un libro, ha vuelto con media docena. Una nunca sabe qué información necesitará consultar cuando se trata de hacer los deberes de la profesora Sprout.

—¡Hermione! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —Fred alza la voz y la señora Pince entorna los ojos.

—Más bien es una sorpresa encontraros a vosotros aquí. Yo vengo todos los días.

—¡Oh, sí! Y varias veces —George habla más bajo que su hermano, no vaya a ser que la diversión se les fastidie antes de empezar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué habéis venido? —Hermione abre un libro. Está bastante tranquila.

—Sentíamos curiosidad —Dice Fred.

—Conocemos muchas partes del castillo —Asegura George.

—Pero la biblioteca es un misterio para nosotros.

—Y creemos que ya es hora de cambiar eso.

—¿No te parece?

Hermione les mira fijamente. Poco a poco entorna los ojos y finalmente habla. Y está un pelín más molesta que antes.

—Me parece muy bien pero, ¿no podríais inspeccionar el terreno desde otro sitio? Tengo muchísimos deberes que hacer y me estáis distrayendo.

—¿En serio? —Fred se lleva la mano al pecho, fingiendo sorpresa. La señora Pince, que resulta ser mucho menos paciente que Hermione, le echa el chito.

—Lo último que queremos es molestarte.

—Aunque en realidad no entendemos por qué tienes que estudiar tanto.

—¡Eso, eso! Míranos a nosotros.

—Tenemos tiempo para hacer cosas más divertidas y sacamos buenas notas.

La señora Pince les vuelve a chistar. Hermione empieza a ponerse un poco roja. Eso es bueno. Los gemelos la encuentran adorablemente divertida y, aunque les recuerda un poco a Percy, al menos no es ni la mitad de pomposa que él.

—Me alegro por vosotros, pero yo sí necesito estudiar. ¿Os importa?

—¡Qué va! —Fred se cruza de brazos—. Adelante, por favor.

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior e intenta concentrarse en el primero de los libros que ha cogido. Diez segundos después, les dirige una mirada furibunda a los gemelos.

—¿Os vais a quedar ahí?

—Estamos bastante a gusto —George sonríe. Es desquiciante.

—¿Mirándome?

—Eres lo mejor que hay que ver en la biblioteca, francamente.

—¡Ey, George! ¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Puede. Y no sé de qué te extrañas. Objetivamente, Hermione no está mal. No es Miss Hogwarts, pero no tiene cara de perro como esa Slytherin de su curso. ¿Bulstrode?

—¡Callaos!

Harta de la situación, Hermione ha dado un chillido. Los gemelos se sienten hilarantemente horrorizados y la pobre chica está avergonzada, pero de nada le sirve su arrepentimiento ante la implacable señora Pince, quien no ha tardado ni cinco segundos en llegar junto a ellos. ¡Ni que hubiera estado esperando ese momento con avidez!

—Suficiente, señores. Fuera de mi biblioteca.

Fred y George se miran, se encogen de hombros y obedecen sin oponer resistencia. Hermione suspira de alivio y mira a la bibliotecaria con gran gratitud.

—Muchas gracias, señora Pince. Me estaban molestando muchísimo.

—Quiero que usted también se vaya, señorita Granger.

Si Colin Creevey estuviera en la biblioteca en ese momento, los Weasley le habrían obligado a hacerle una fotografía a Hermione. Su cara se descompone gradualmente, pasando del alivio al desconcierto y de ahí al estupor y el enfado.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

—Ha gritado, jovencita. Como sabe, eso es inadmisible.

—Pero ha sido por su culpa. No me dejaban estudiar en paz y han agotado mi paciencia.

—Sus sinsabores me parten el alma, señorita Granger —Irma es tan cruel como sólo Snape podría serlo—. Quiero que ahora mismo recoja sus cosas y se marche. Yo me encargaré de colocar en su lugar los libros que ha cogido.

Hermione se queda paralizada un instante, hasta que comprende que la mujer va en serio y comienza a obedecer. Aunque por fuera parece que sólo está estupefacta, por dentro hierve de rabia. Tiene bastantes ganas de darles una buena paliza a los gemelos Weasley.

Sale de la biblioteca dando grandes zancadas, bufando como un hipogrifo rabioso e intentando decidir dónde terminará los deberes. Tal vez lo mejor sea enclaustrarse en su dormitorio y amenazar a sus compañeras de cuarto con maldecirlas en caso de que le molesten.

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpen cuando ve a los gemelos esperándola. Supuso que a esas alturas andarían muy lejos del lugar, pero no parecen satisfechos con haberle fastidiado la tarde. Tienen toda la pinta de querer dar más guerra. Pues bien. Se van a enterar como que se llama Hermione Granger.

—¿Estáis contentos? —Se ha plantado frente a ellos con los brazos en jarra y cara de malas pulgas.

—Bueno… —Fred se encoje de hombros y mira a su hermano.

—Mentiríamos si dijéramos que estamos disgustados —Asegura George.

—Lo que no entendemos es por qué tú si lo estás.

—En efecto.

—Hay cosas mejores que hacer que estar toda la tarde en la biblioteca.

—Como por ejemplo…

—¡Basta! —Hermione interrumpe con un grito lo que podría ser una oda a la irresponsabilidad—. Me parece muy bien que vosotros no os toméis en serio vuestra educación, pero deberíais respetar a los demás.

—¡Vamos, Granger! —Fred le pasa un brazo por los hombros—. No vas a suspender por lo que ha pasado.

—Eso. Alejarte de los libros durante unas horas no te matará.

—¿Será posible? —Hermione rehúye el contacto con Fred y vuelve a encararlos. Está cada vez más y más enfadada y los gemelos entienden a Ron cuando dice que puede ser muy peligrosa—. Acabo de pasar un bochorno espantoso por vuestra culpa y os hace gracia.

—Mujer, no es para tanto.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. ¡Por vuestra culpa!

Está indignadísima. Sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir para que comprendan lo erróneo de su comportamiento, así que se da media vuelta y se va sin añadir nada más. Recurrir a la violencia física seguramente le hubiera ayudado a sentirse más relajada, pero lleva todas las de perder. De todas formas, ya se vengará. Eso seguro.

En cuanto desaparece por la esquina, Fred y George empiezan a reírse. Por un lado les da un poco de apuro haberla cabreado tanto, pero por el otro han logrado su objetivo y ya no están aburridos. Lo que no saben es que sus acciones tendrán consecuencias.

Terribles consecuencias.

* * *

**III**

_**Venganza. Dulce y eterna venganza**_

Hermione está rara. Sentada junto a la chimenea, de cuando en cuando mira a los gemelos Weasley y disimula sin mucho éxito un bufido. No es extraño que le molesten aquellas actitudes que considere inadecuadas, pero jamás dejaría abandonados sus deberes de esa manera. Ron, que lleva un rato intentando copiarle la redacción de encantamientos, se siente frustrado porque no ha avanzado nada. ¡Nada de nada! Busca intercambiar una mirada con Harry, pero su colega está un poco distraído, seguramente pensando en sus cosas. Y es que tiene que ser un coñazo tener a un Señor Tenebroso persiguiéndote para matarte.

—Hermione —Dice, procurando sonar amable—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? —Ella ni siquiera le mira—. Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé… —Ron se encoge de hombros—. ¿Te han hecho algo mis hermanos?

El silencio es una respuesta lo suficientemente elocuente.

—¿Qué te han hecho?

Hermione gira la cabeza y fija en él unos ojos repletos de furia. Definitivamente está muy enfadada con los gemelos. Le recuerda a Percy después de sufrir una de sus trastadas. Cree que no va a obtener respuesta alguna, pero se equivoca.

—Por culpa de esos dos, me han echado de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? —Ahora lo entiende todo—. ¿Cómo?

—Han estado dándome la lata hasta que les he gritado. Y a la señora Pince no le gusta que los estudiantes griten, como ya sabrás.

—Sí, bueno… —Ron se pasa la mano por la nuca—. No tienes que enfadarte con ellos. Ya saben cómo son.

—Me da igual cómo sean —Hermione se levanta, bastante ofendida en apariencia, y señala a su amigo con el dedo—. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estudiar cuándo me apetezca sin que nadie me moleste. Pero no quedará así. Ya verás.

Se marcha. Harry, que no se ha enterado de nada, la mira y parpadea claramente confundido. Ron quiere proporcionarle las explicaciones pertinentes, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca ya tiene a sus hermanos encima.

—¡Ey, Ronnie! No nos digas que Granger está enfadada —Ese es George. No está nada arrepentido.

—Pues sí.

—¡Qué exagerada! ¡Si no ha sido para tanto!

—¿No te recuerda a Percy?

—Reconocemos que es divertido molestarla.

—Pues yo no lo haría —Afirma Ron con convicción.

—¿Por qué? No será que te gusta.

—Pues no, idiota. Lo que pasa es que va a vengarse.

—¿Granger?

—Eso es. Y no os creáis que será moco de pavo. Pagaréis por lo que habéis hecho.

Dicho eso, Ron le da un golpe en el hombro Harry para devolverlo a la realidad y juntos abandonan la sala común. George y Fred siguen sonrientes y contentos, pero un atisbo de duda se hace presente en sus rostros burlones.

—Nuestro querido hermanito exagera. ¿No te parece?

—Seguro. Granger es más buena que el pan.

—Sí, no nos hará nada.

—Claro que no.

Y pese a que intentan convencerse el uno al otro, cuando esa noche se van a la cama tienen sus dudas e incluso sufren un par de pesadillas que luego no son capaces de recordar. Por la mañana, y de forma instintiva, se mantienen alerta y procuran disimular la inquietud que les embarga. Es sólo Granger, ¿cierto? La cosa no puede ser para tanto.

Es durante el almuerzo cuando deciden compartir sus temores el uno con el otro. Están sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, relativamente lejos de Granger, lo cual no basta para que no noten su mirada turbia y su gesto maligno. Pero no maligno de travieso, sino maligno de malo.

—Oye, Fred. A lo mejor Ron no exageraba.

—Granger no parece muy amistosa esta mañana.

—¿Crees que nos tiene preparado algo?

—¿Y tú crees que sabe idear bromas?

—No tiene mucha pinta, pero a lo mejor no quiere hacernos una broma. A lo mejor quiere vengarse de verdad.

—¿Con maldiciones de tortura y todo eso?

—Tal vez no llegue a tanto, pero cualquier cosa es posible.

Se quedan callados y justo entonces Granger les mira. Realmente da un poco de miedo. Y lo dicen dos tipos que no se asustan fácilmente.

—Deberíamos mantenernos lejos de ella —Afirma George—. Por si acaso.

—Sí. Es lo mejor.

Lamentablemente, es complicado alejarse de alguien si ese alguien se levanta y se acerca a ti. No tienen escapatoria, a no ser que opten por salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y no detenerse hasta estar en las antípodas. Si hicieran eso, quedarían como un par de cobardes y no es algo que les apetezca especialmente, así que se mantienen firmes en sus posiciones y miran a Granger con un respeto que no suelen sentir por demasiadas personas.

—Hola, chicos —Hermione les saluda con una sonrisa. Está al otro lado de la mesa y parece gigante—. Hoy no os veo con tantas ganas de guasa como ayer.

—Verás, querida señorita Granger —Fred se las apaña para sonar tan despreocupado como siempre—. Todos los días no son iguales. Hoy nos apetece estar tranquilos, para variar.

—¿Eso significa que si me voy a la biblioteca no me vais a molestar?

—Posiblemente —Asegura George tras mirar a su hermano.

—Es bueno saberlo. Me pongo de muy mal humor si me interrumpen mientras estudio.

—Pues por nosotros no te preocupes.

—¡Qué generosos sois! —Hermione se incorpora y cruza los brazos—. ¿Sabéis que pasa? Que con eso no basta. Por vuestra culpa pasé mucha vergüenza y me llevé un buen disgusto y no es algo que vaya a olvidar fácilmente. Puede que no sea hoy ni mañana. Puede que no sea la semana que viene ni dentro de un mes, pero os aseguro que me las vais a pagar.

Dicho eso, Hermione Granger sonríe cómo solo un gemelo Weasley puede hacerlo y se da media vuelta, despidiéndose con un gesto alegre que oculta por completo sus intenciones. George y Fred se miran y están de acuerdo en una cosa: lo que tenga que pasar, que pase pronto.

* * *

**IV**

_**Lo malo si breve, dos veces bueno**_

Pasan nueve días sin que Hermione cumpla su venganza. Fred y George suponen que deberían sentirse más tranquilos y que ha llegado el momento de olvidarse de sus temores, pero no pueden porque cada vez que se encuentran con Granger, ella se asegura de recordarles que aún no ha terminado con ellos.

Por fortuna, esa especie de agonía en la que se ha convertido su vida termina esa tarde, después de comer. Suponen que alguien se las ha apañado para echarles algo en el plato o en el vaso. Suponen, además, que ese alguien es Hermione Granger y, joder si es buena. Es tan buena que se mueren de ganas por pedirles que se una a ellos para convertirse en los reyes de las travesuras.

Lamentablemente, es seguro que Hermione les dirá que no. Mientras su piel se vuelve verde y escamosa y sus palabras se transforman en siseos de lo más graciosos, le reconocen el talento y deciden que nunca más le gastarán una broma. Por el bien de todos.

**FIN**


End file.
